


Lonely X-mas Eve.

by WinterAsh



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, christmas porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAsh/pseuds/WinterAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a snowy and lonely Christmas Eve, John gets the strangest visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely X-mas Eve.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bella_Watson_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Watson_Holmes/gifts).



> Yo, Merry X-mas to all my hoes. Pfft, just kidding. Or am I?
> 
> For Bella, whom has a strong, throbbing boner for these two. I'll just be over here with Eleven and Sherlock, if you know what I mean... I'll take Ten if he gets bored, ohoho...
> 
>  
> 
> God I need sleep and to lay off the skittles/pepsi combo.
> 
> COMPLETELY UNEDITED because hell, why not. If you see mistakes, let me know and I'll get to them.. when I return from xmas with le inlaws.
> 
> Ash out.

John stared out the window, heaving a sigh before resting his head on the cool glass. It was snowing; big white flakes slowly floating down from the grey sky and covering the scene below. It was beautiful, pristine... but so lonely.

Sherlock had left early in the morning following a case that held his interest much more than the blonde ever would. He turned from the window and slid into his armchair, the one that faced his companions which lay empty-cold- in front of the hearth. 

With a forlorn whimper he reached for his book on the coffee table when a strange wheezing sound filled the silence of the apartment, accompanied by a slight wind that knocked a few papers around. Sherlock wouldn't be too pleased that one of his compositions had just landed in the fire. John got up swiftly, turning to where the sound was originating to see a strange box slowly forming in the kitchen. There went one of Sherlock's experiments...

The box solidified and the door opened, a man peeked his head out with his brows raised high and his hair a ruffled mess.

"Well, this was not where I meant to be- Oh, hello!"

John stared blankly at the man for a moment, "How did you get that and yourself in my kitchen?"

"I just.. did? Now, what can I do for you? There must be a reason I'm here. Is there a wife about?"

"No.. just me. My flatmate is out. It's christmas you know."

"Is it? I am quite happy to not see a tree, let me tell you." The man came forward, looking about with a little smile while his hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his long brown coat. 

John just cocked a brow, watching as the man fluttered about with a curious air. "Is this your hobby?" He asked after finding dismembered body parts.

"No. Sher-My flatmates."

"Ah." He said, eyebrows raised quite high before he pulled out a pair of glasses and slid them on as he squinted into the microwave, "I take it this is his also. Strange. Don't you ever worry that he's a psychopath?"

John simply chuckled and made his way back to his chair, unsure as to why he wasn't alarmed or up in arms over a strange man in a box appearing in his kitchen on Christmas eve. There was suddenly a crash and John jolted up in surprise, hurrying forward to see a beaker that had been on the counter was smashed on the floor and the strange man was groaning a bit, the front of his shirt soaked with the liquid.

"Are you all right? I don't know what it is but it might be acidic. Quick, remove your clothes and I'll get you a chang-"

The man shook his head, pulling his tie loose and letting it fall to the floor, "I'll change in the TARDIS."

Once alone, John's brows knit, perplexed, as he quickly cleaned up the broken glass, unconsciously licking his thumb and freezing. For all he knew it was poison and it was quite sweet.

"It wasn't a poison, don't worry."

John looked over his shoulder to where the man stood, now wearing a pinstripe suit.

"I never got your name, I'm John Watson, you are..?"

"The Doctor."

"I'm a doctor as well. Doctor who?"

"Just.. The Doctor." He said with a smile, though his cheeks had a slightly flushed aspect to them. He coughed and looked down, "What was in that beaker?"

He leaned down and swiped a little bit of the liquid John had failed to clean up and licked it, smacking his lips a touch before making a face, "Aphrodisiac?"

"Sherlock wouldn't really have much use for that."

"Perhaps he did." The doctor muttered as he stood up, cocking a brow at the blonde whom had resumed staring out the window.

"You all right?"

"Just lonely. Nothing is worse than being alone on christmas."

The doctor hummed in understanding, standing beside the other as he stared out at the snowy abyss that was the London streets below.

"Do you feel hot?" John asked suddenly, tugging at his jumper uncomfortably.

"Not particularly."

John made a noise at the back of his throat as he pulled the jumper over his head, ruffling his hair a tad as he tossed it aside and began to unbutton his shirt when a hand fell on his, "You'll get sick. It's the aphrodisiac."

"I'll be fine." He snapped, knocking the others hand off his own as he continued to unbutton his shirt. The doctor sighed before going to settle in a chair when the man put a hand on his shoulder with a grumbled, "That's Sherlock's chair, use the couch."

The doctor humphed but did as he was told, settling on the couch and letting his eyes take in the strange decor. He froze when he heard John unbuckling his belt and felt his hearts palpitate just so and he was rushing forward, "Keep your trousers on!"

"But it's so hot!"

"No, it's not!" The Doctor shouted, ignoring the fact that he felt the similar heat, albeit much more slowly than a human would. He opened his mouth to implore the other keep his trousers firmly attached when lips pressed to his. He froze, eyes wide as John kept him in place. There was something that clicked in his mind and the aphrodisiac overtook him, his skin getting feverish and his hearts began to beat at an unnatural rhythm.

He took John in his arms, pressing the kiss back and pushing thoughts of his love away and letting the numbing effects of the drug take over. John moaned into the kiss, his hands threading into the brown locks of the man opposite him, whom unceremoniously dumped him on the dining table and yanked his trousers and pants down, getting to work.

It was mindless and it was blurry, but John could just make out the fact he was crying out as the mysterious Doctor took him in his mouth, making quick work of his already leaking cock until he exploded, lights flashing behind his lids.

"You're fast."

"I'm frustrated!" John whined out, hiding the blush that came to his cheeks. The doctor grinned down at him cheekily before he palmed himself through his own trousers, his cock heavy and uncomfortable in it's confinement. He was much larger than a human and he looked down at the small man, "I wouldn't be able to take you without hurting you..."

"I don't want anyone in there anyway. I don't even understand why... I'm not gay."

"I'm not human either." The doctor chuckled, unzipping his pants and eying John's already hardening member. 

John groaned before his breath hitched as The Doctor's thick dick rested against his own moderately sized member. His long, thin hand wrapped around both of their shafts and pumped experimentally, nearly doubling over at the sensitivity and pure pleasure that it wrought. It didn't even take three turns of the hand before he came hard, biting his lip to hold back a strangled cry. John's arms snaked forward and wrapped around him, "Thank you. It wasn't the lonely this time around."

The Doctor smiled as the blonde passed out on the table, nude and vulnerable. He glanced around the flat, spotting a door and pushing it open to reveal a bedroom. It might be the flatmates but it might not be, it was a fifty-fifty chance and he needed to be on his way. He lifted John into his arms and carried him into the room, laying him down on the crisp white sheets before leaving the room, entering his TARDIS with his clothes thrown over an arm and going to his true destination in the future.

oOoOo

Sherlock stared down blankly at the prone and naked form of John sprawled across his bed and let his eyes roam around the messy den and kitchen. He found the remnants of his homemade aphrodisiac and a rather familiar tie and felt a light smirk tug at the corner of his mouth. How interesting.


End file.
